


Your Vengance Drowns Me Deep

by eternal_optimist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaids, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Originals! KC, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: "Klaus smiled vengefully with hate and anger in his eyes. “You thought you could leave me and run away and i wouldn’t find you and make you pay for it?”"They say with time, love becomes ageless, but what they don't say is that it most definitely turns to hurt.





	1. The betrayal

**1342 AD.  
**

It was darkness she felt. Sweet, suffocating darkness. Fire licked at the edges of her consciousness and her heartbeat echoed in her ears.

Caroline tried to recall anything beyond the nothingness she felt, attempted to untangle a stray thought from the mess that was her mind but all she could comprehend was the way her upper body felt weightless and how her legs seemed to drag her down and the way she felt weaker than a newborn babe.

Terror rose through her chest. Her fingers clawed at nothing and her lungs burned.

Caroline opened her eyes to be greeted by an earthly black.

She screamed and her voice came out strangled through the water.

Her nails clawed harder.

Floating aimlessly, suspended like a rag doll, she gritted her teeth and swore vengeance on whoever had done this.

Her mind dug up her last memories, she had been traveling through the Arabian sides, her horse among tens all in a caravan when she knew no more.

Her muscles flexed and Caroline tried again to swim upwards, arms waving through the water with some fierceness. It was hard, considering how her legs had lost all feeling in them.

The blackness gave away to light and soon she came up the surface, her head rose to air and she sucked in a startled gasp.

Blind from the sudden onslaught of sunlight, she gingerly felt the rocks under her hands and latched on tightly. She closed her eyes shut as she fought a moan that threatened to break from her lips.

A shiver racked, body trembling from the effort she exerted and her skin bristled.

“Cold, love?”

The voice forced her eyes to slam open and she took in the form of her husband.

“Klaus,” she breathed.

“Hello Caroline,” he said, kneeling of the rocky shore. Bits of his trousers were splattered with salty seawater and his jacket was opened to reveal his shirt. He looked so different and yet so similar to how he did ten years ago.

She opened her mouth to say something, ask a question perhaps but that moan of pain made its way out as her legs seemingly split open and wove themselves back together.

“It hurts, doesn’t it love?” his fingers caressed her cheeks. “I have been told that would happen,” he spoke with a gleefulness that she associated with the dungeons and bloodied corpses not with her.

But then his words began to sink in her.

“You did _this_?” she asked not waiting for confirmation, the manic glint in his eyes was enough.

“Niklaus, what did you do?” Caroline snarled. An electric pulse rocked through her, the line of witches and warlocks standing behind her husband the obvious source.

The fact that she had not seen them, had not sensed them just made her panic grow.

So Niklaus had decided to treat her to his worst nightmare, then? To steal her strength and power and leave her weak and defenceless and so utterly pathetic. That was a cruel punishment, even for her husband to serve.

Klaus smiled vengefully with hate and anger in his eyes. “You thought you could leave me and run away and i wouldn’t find you and make you pay for it?”

Fury boiled in her veins and she latched onto it, trying to clear the haze of the pain.

“You were carting us around in coffins like some unused dolls you kept to play with later,” she whispered venomously. “So excuse me for not wanting to stay, _dear husband_.”

“Well, you can rest now sweetheart. You’ll no longer have to be tormented by me. I do hope however that you’ll like your new body.”

With that he stepped back from the shore, walked through the gap the coven had made for him. _Her_ coven, the one she strengthened and nurtured and built from scratch, who betrayed her in favour of Klaus. For either power or glory or whatever minuscule fickle thing he promised them.

Her husband would be sure to punish them all, on that perhaps she could trust him.

Alone, Caroline turned to look at herself, saw the bits of scales that covered her arms, the wobbly skin, her lower body and understood what Klaus had done, what he’d made her into.

_Mermaid._


	2. The history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was emotionally taxing for me to write because I really got into it and I truly loved it, I hope you will too.

**1342 AD**

_I love you._

The sea whispered under the light of the moon, voice haunting her with memories she didn’t want to remember.

_I love you._

She dove under an arch of coral reef, her tail heavy and unfamiliar and so, so wrong. Oxygen which she should have been breathing through her nose, came in through her fins. 

She hated it.

Caroline swam upwards, her head breaking to air. The full moon shone bright in the dark sky, her immortal witness to promises whispered in a poor cottage in a land that was strange and wild and home. To sweet kisses and beautiful flowers wrapped in love.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

A breath shuddered through her, a pain so concentrated shot straight to her heart and she closed her eyes. Suddenly hating the sight of the sky, she disappeared back under.

_I’d never hurt you._

* * *

**992 AD.**

A twelve years old’s nimble fingers moved seamlessly as she sat in a secluded part of the forest, not deep enough for her to be far away from the village, working on the vines in her lap, pulling and twisting them, weaving incarnate patterns together.

Caroline tied in a few more flowers in one part, and withdrew it to admire her handiwork.

“What are you doing?” A voice whispered in her ear.

Startled out of her skin, she shrieked and turned around, landing hard on her backside.

A boyish laugh rang through the clearing at her reactions and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply to calm her erratic heartbeat.

“I’m going to kill you,” she declared.

Silence greeted her in return. Peeking open one eye, she found Klaus examining the flower crown she’d been making. A look of utter concentration was on his face before a dreaded smile appeared.

“I didn’t know little Caroline loved to make such pretty things.”

“Give it back,” she said in a deadly whisper.

He ignored her entirely, favouring further inspection as he pinched some flowers and tugged at some vines. Her hand clamed and shook as she resisted the urge to snatch it from him lest she ruined all her hard work.

“Give it back, Niklaus.”

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, “so disrespectful. Say please when asking something of your seniors, Caroline.”

“Two years,” she snarled, eyes on her crown as she bared her teeth. “You’re only two years my senior.”

“Two and a half, andungen.”

“That doesn’t suddenly make you superior,” she stomped her feet in frustration.

He raised an eyebrow and she felt her face flush in embarrassment before she collected her things, grabbing the crown from Klaus’s hands and rushing to her parents’ hut.

* * *

**996 AD.**

“Oh come on, Niklaus,” Rebekah moaned. “Stop being such a spoilsport.”

Niklaus ceased his pitiful staring and glared at her then resumed again. Tatia was dancing and laughing jovially, Elijah on her arms with a casual smile on his face.

“You’re making me regret coming to sit by you.”

“Go and dance like you want, Rebekah,” he snapped at her.

“I can’t. You know I’m not to interact with strange boys and Caroline is off enjoying the music,” she said, then added as an afterthought, “Lucky her.”

“You know why Father forbade us from mingling with the other villagers,” he told her. “ _The purity of your magic shall not be tainted by mere humans._ ”

Rebekah quirked her lips at his near perfect imitation of their father. Perhaps it was also because of how ironic those words were, given that Mikael did not have an ounce of magic in his veins.

“But I see that such words have not stopped our waywards brothers.”

“Why are you both sitting there?” The two spun to face Caroline, who was busy fitting a flower crown on her head. She arched an eyebrow at them in question.

“Nik is sulking,” Rebekah explained, lending a deaf ear to her sputtering brother as he tried to defend himself.

“Oh,” Caroline squinted at him in accusation. Unwillingly, Klaus felt a flush creeping up his neck but his expression remained unchanged.

Suddenly, and without a hint of warning, she pulled him upwards with a strength that surprised him and hauled him to where everyone swayed to the rhythm of the music.

“What are you doing?” Klaus hissed.

She was directing him and adjusting the position of his hands, ignoring him entirely as she slid her hands on his shoulders.

“We are dancing,” she said.

He resisted the urge to point out that she forced him in this, instead sighing and bending to her will.

He followed the steps as perfectly as he could, feet stumbling every now and then. Niklaus saw Tatia glancing at him from the corner of her eyes and cursed silently. The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool.

“So, what did you to Nik?” Caroline asked almost conversingly.

The question was enough to snap him out of his thought process.

“I…what?”

Caroline narrowed her eyes. “The Nik I know is fun-loving and annoying, right now he’s boring. I have realised that you’re probably a demon possessing him so might I suggest you get out of him or else.”

Niklaus couldn’t help it, he truly could not, he started laughing, loudly, his voice ringing clear. A few near them watched the exchange with curious eyes. Caroline meanwhile was openly glaring.

“Little Caroline, are you ill?” He rasped between chuckles, unable to contain their escape.

And instead of glaring at him or getting angry like he expected her to, she smiled.

“There he is,” she said. “Welcome back Nik.”

He shook his head, “Caroline, you are by far the strangest girl I have ever known.”

* * *

**997 AD.**

He grit his teeth as his back was set on fire, a trickle of blood sliding down. He almost screamed from the pain but the fact that Caroline’s parents were asleep in the room across hers stifled the yell about to come out.

The door opened and Caroline came in, a bowl of clean water in her hands and some pieces of cloth.

“Sorry for taking so long,” she whispered as she sat down opposite him. Her hair was tied back with a strand of rope and the sight of it was somewhat startling; he couldn’t remember Caroline being anything other than wild and free.

“I can’t heal your back,” she told him, her voice catching a little. “Ayana will come in the morning and do it.”

When she saw him open his mouth to complain, she glared at him.

“Don’t even dare and say no,” she ordered. “I already asked her to.”

Again, he tried to speak.

“No, Niklaus.”

“I could always run in the morning.”

“Your back is this close to being ripped apart. I don’t think so.”

He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Caroline dipped the cloth into the water until it was thoroughly soaked, then took his arm and began to gently swipe at the blood. She worked in complete silence, her face completely absorbed in her work.

Niklaus found the sight enrapturing, as he traced the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks with his eyes, counted her lashes and the curve of her brows.

He blinked, feeling something wet slide on his hands. Caroline’s hands shook briefly, then resumed their careful motion.

He carefully lifted her chin.

“Andungen, why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing,” she said with a strangled hiccup then added, “And don’t move your arm it’ll hurt your back.”

A chuckle rasped out of him.

“I still can’t believe you were so stupid,” she hissed. “Who lets a bear gets so close to him. Couldn’t you run to the side or something? And why did you even go alone to the woods in the first place?”

“Scolds the girl whose first words to me after she saw my wounds were idiot,” he said, watching as Caroline’s cheeks flushed.

* * *

**999 AD.**

Caroline hummed a sad lone tune under her breath in the meadow, playing with the loose strands in her dress.

A twig snapped near her and she spun her upper body around, trying to spot whoever it was, internally hoping that it wasn’t a wild animal that found its way to her.

Niklaus came to view and she relaxed, a soft smile oh her lips as he spotted her. Glancing at his attire, strangely neat and more formal than she was used to seeing him in, she quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

He shrugged, settling besides her.

“Shouldn’t you be eating now?”

“Shouldn’t you?” he asked her.

“I already ate.” She turned back to aimlessly looking at the trees.

“Are you alright?” his voice questioned delicately.

“Oh yes,” she answered sarcastically. “I’ve just left home with another escalating argument between my beloved parents. I feel delighted.”

Niklaus didn’t reply, noticing the defeated look on Caroline’s face, the way her hands fumbled as if searching for something to claw into. He let her ponder peacefully, and instead diverted his attention to a hummingbird on the branch in front of him, cataloguing the colours making up its feathers.

After awhile, he concentrated on the rhythm of Caroline’s breaths instead, listening to the faint intakes and outtakes, wondering whether he should feel disappointed or relieved that what he had been planning all months for and building up the courage to do didn’t seem likely to happen now.

His eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Would proposing for your hand in marriage bring my fairest lady some happiness, I wonder.”

Caroline stared at him if he were insane, tilting her head endearingly.

Then she started laughing, a voice that rang throughout the air, and it was glorious.

“Oh Niklaus. You don’t have to ask to marry me to make me smile.”

He grinned. “So if I were to, say, stand on one knee and get out a ring from my pocket, you will refuse my offer?”

She giggled. “We’ll I’m not going to say no, but you don’t have a ring.”

He swallowed. It was now or never. He reached into his jacket, pulling out the ring he’d had for ages.

Caroline’s smile slipped off her face, her mouth opening and closing as she constantly shifted her gaze from the object in his hands to his face then back once again.

“My…Wh…? Are y…Oh my… Goodne…”

She took a shuddering breath and Niklaus found himself faltering wishing to go back to ten minutes ago and beat himself with a stick for ever thinking he coul-

“You’re serious?” she breathed like this couldn’t be real

“Yes,” his eyes dropping from holding hers; at the moment it felt like too much. “Truth be told Caroline, you’re one of the most bizzare and complex people I have come upon. Your questions confuse me, your answers to them even more. Your songs make me feel light and your laughter is intoxicating. You joke without shame, and you always say what you’re thinking. And I want to be with you, for however long you’ll have me. Will you marry me?”

She rushed and hugged him tightly.

“Yes.”

* * *

**1342 AD.**

He stood on the shore overlooking the Red Sea, the waves’ calmness a contrast to the Mediterranean. The lump in his throat hadn’t faded since he’d arrived like a weight wishing to choke him until he was nothing but ash and bone.

On a sudden whim he ripped the chain around his neck, metal ringlets snapping from their arrangement and falling on rocks. He slipped the cheap silver ring from it, looking at the dried blood stains from an endless string of tracking rituals.

One after another after another.

It was meaningless now to carry it, worthless.

He threw it to the gentle waves. He hoped she’d find it, maybe the sea wouldn’t be as gentle anymore.

_Oh Niklaus, I am going to make you so happy. And you’ll make me so happy too._

He walked away to the constant rhythm of water rushing to crash unmovable rocks.

_You know that your chances of getting rid of me now are slim to none, right?_

A ring floated through the deep underwater, currents pushing it in all directions until it finally rested on the sandy bedding where it would be buried and forgotten.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hesitate to tell me what you thought. Give me all of your comments. I just want to know your impressions!!!
> 
> Have a lovely day ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written vengeful! KC before and that was super fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this!!!!! Please tell me what your thoughts were. And don't worry there's a second part.


End file.
